


The Truth of a Man’s Subconscious

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Prompt: "There’s a lot of words behind every silence."/Kink: dream sex for 2013 Day Two at LJ'S hp_may_madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of a Man’s Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to M for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Harder, Draco,” Harry moaned into the bed. His glasses had long since been thrown off his face and he clutched the headboard like a lifeline. Behind him, Draco growled and _slammed_ his hips into Harry’s. The sound of skin slapping skin only served to turn Harry on even more and he could feel his cock leaking onto the bed below.

“Draco,” he panted. “ _Draco_.”

A beeping sounded nearby and Harry did his best to ignore it; nothing could be more important than the feelings and sensations rushing through him as Draco continued fucking him with a furious passion. Harry loved the feel of his hard stomach against Harry’s back, the unforgiving grip of his fingers on Harry’s hips, the sound of his harsh breaths as he entered Harry over and over and over…

But the beeping grew louder.

“Fuck.” 

Harry glanced around to locate the source of the noise and felt Draco’s hips leave his body. Confused, he scrambled up in the bed, looking around. Unexpectedly, Harry caught the gaze of Ginny Potter, who slowly sat up in their bed as the morning alarm continued to beep. By the look in her big, brown, yet saddened eyes, Harry knew Ginny was well aware of what he had been dreaming about.


End file.
